


Shared

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray snaps a shot.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ray’s place is dingy and small but _warm_ , about ten times cozier than the warehouse has ever been. And Philip likes being there because _Ray’s_ there—realistically, that’s enough. 

Ray’s couch is too deep and too old. It’s worn down, and Philip sinks back into it—his legs can’t comfortably reach over the end, so he folds them under himself, curling up against his boyfriend instead. Ray’s pillows are all somewhat lumpy, but that’s fine, because Ray’s shoulder is more comfortable anyway; Philip leans his head against it while Ray’s arm reaches around him. The quilted blanket pulled over both of their laps keeps them nice and toasty—a good measure for the times in between stray sips of hot chocolate. Their mugs sit together on the coffee table, side by side. Ray’s has some caffeine in it, but Philip’s not eager to stay awake. It’s been a long stretch with no mission, and he’s finally starting to relax—finally _enjoying_ the twenty-first. It’s the middle of the day on a weekend; Ray has no cases and Philip has nothing to do but listen to Ray’s heartbeat and watch the television blare old movies. Ray laughs about how old the black and white picture is, and Philip doesn’t have the heart to tell Ray that it’s so much more ancient to him than Ray thinks. 

They’re in a long, quiet stretch of the male lead marching around the snow-covered house, trying to find ways inside after locking himself out. There hasn’t been any dialogue for a solid five minutes, which is fine, because Philip’s only half paying attention. Mostly, he’s just breathing it in himself. He doesn’t get a lot of opportunities to do that: sit back and just feel _good_. The withdrawal symptoms haven’t been as bad as usual lately. When they do rear up, Ray doesn’t ask awkward questions, because he thinks he knows most of Philip’s demons. Philip appreciates Ray trying to protect him from them anyway. 

Ray fills the silence by wrestling his phone out of his pocket. He randomly lifts it up and clicks a button—a flash washes over them. Philip never uses the feature himself, but he knows Ray’s just clicked the camera. He would’ve appreciated a heads up so he could’ve at least pulled a smile. 

Ray doesn’t take another one. He lowers the phone and starts fumbling through letters with his thumb. Philip mutters, “What’re you doing?”

“Posting,” Ray answers, just that easy. Philip tenses for half a second. _The director will see that._ But the director probably knows where he is anyway. They’ll have passed dozens of people on their phones on the way over, street cameras and dashboard tapes—there’s little privacy in the twenty-first. 

Philip still feels inclined to ask, “Why?”

Ray snorts, a grin quirking the side of his lips. He even reaches out to ruffle through Philip’s long hair, and Philip’s feeling too languid to dodge it. “You really gotta ask? I wanna show off what a cute young thing I bagged.” Ray pauses to turn and press a kiss to Philip’s forehead, adding, “’Sides, it’ll piss the ex wife off. You’re way hotter than her new squeeze.”

It’s not exactly classy. But Philip finds himself kind of touched, surprised but happy that Ray’s proud of him. He sure wouldn’t be. But Ray looks at him like he’s a model boyfriend instead of an absentee ex-junkie full of so many secrets. He leans on Ray like Ray’s the lifeline he’s always needed. 

He vaguely wonders what the director will think when it sees that picture. It might not be pleased. But this can’t be that far off Protocol Five—Ray came into his life fair and square. Ray asked him out, not the other way around. He could’ve said no. He just didn’t want to.

He accepts it for what it is and nuzzles back into Ray, hoping he can keep the small slice of happiness he’s finally encased in.


End file.
